1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer case. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer case which a removable device can be inserted into or removed from without any tools.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology develops, computer products are widely spread and there are more and more computer applications. To make computers able to satisfy different needs, spaces for placing different external removable devices, such as optical disk drive, hard disk drives, floppy disk drive or any other external devices, are designed in computer cases. In general, there may be a fixing structure to fix the removable device in the space of the computer case.
In the prior art, removable devices are fixed in computer cases utilizing screws. Therefore, tools, such as screwdrivers or other tools, are needed to fix or remove the removable devices. However, it is inconvenient to fix or remove the removable devices without any tools.
Above all, it is an important issue to design a computer case which removable devices can be fixed or removed from without any tools.